


Saguru-San

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Hakuba's (Mis)Adventures [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Groping, Akako and Hakuba Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aoko and Hakuba friendship, BAMF Akako, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Hakuba, Gen, Hakuba Centric, Hakuba Protection Squad, Hakuba doesn't give AF, Hakuba is a bamf, Hakuba is oblivious, Hakuba needs more friends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kaito is a troll, Keiko and Hakuba friendship, May Become a Series, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, NO ONE KNOWS, Nakamori is clueless, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spider and Hakuba have met, accidental perversion, female Hakuba Saguru, life as a girl, perverted moments, pretends to be a boy, some guys flirt with Hakuba, the girls notice immediately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Hakuba Saguru is a Detective from London who's moved to Japan for the time being. She knew it'd be different than what she was use to in London but she never thought everyone could be so dense.OrHakuba is a girl but never corrects others when they assune she's a boy and because of this there are a lot of misunderstandings and awkward moments on Hakuba's end.





	1. Welcome to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines are taken from the show, I want to say that I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan because if I did Hakuba would appear far more often.

She may have been a Detective, but ever since moving to Japan the urge to kill or at least violently maim someone grew. Specifically towards three certain people who have done nothing but annoy the living daylights out of her, possibly without even realizing it…

.

..

…

 

**Tuesday, February 3rd, 2015.**

 

Hakuba spent the majority of her day meeting all members of the task force assigned to capturing the exclusive Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid. It didn’t take much convincing to have her father let her join the hunt for Kid, but it took her almost a week to convince him not to tell anyone she was a girl. Due to her pretending to be a male teenage detective for all of her career, she could count the number of people who know she’s a girl on one hand.

 

Hakuba sighed as she left the precinct and headed towards the heist at the Great Picasso Exhibition, her father managed to talk Inspector Nakamori into letting her attend the heist but it was obvious the man didn’t want her there. Nor did he respect her if the comments Hakuba overheard were anything to go by. What Hakuba understood was that according to the heist notice that Kid left, he would arrive at 10pm precisely and his target was going to be the Adam’s Smile, a world renowned abstract painting with a value equaling that of 400 million yen. A amount that Hakuba knew was far above that for an painting, which is why she figured Kid must be after something hidden in the painting. Basing her theory off of previous heists and what Kid is known for stealing, Hakuba realized there was a gem hidden in the painting and that was what Kid was after. 

 

Looking back on her actions during the beginning of the heist she wanted to blame her behavior on feeling slightly bitter towards Inspector Nakamori for his comments about her she had heard earlier that night. Though Hakuba knew that embarrassing the officers and humiliating them only succeeded in making her less welcome than before. For the majority of the heist she watched as the officers all ended up chasing after a fake Kaitou Kid after she revealed he had already disguised himself as a cop, while she managed to figure out where the real Phantom Thief was hiding. She was glad that Kid at least had the decency to leave the patrol car running with the heat on since he’d left the officer tied up and in his undergarments. Hakuba brought the necessary tools with her to capture Kid now all she needed to do was corner him in order for her plan to work.

“...still I can’t believe he can fall for such simple tricks so easily…”

 

Hakuba quietly entered the room and leaned back against the doorframe as she looked Kid over. He was sitting on the floor without a care in the world as he talked to himself and seemed to be taking the painting off the canvas.

 

“Indeed.” Hakuba called out waiting till Kid looked over at her before she continued speaking, “This was the picture of an elementary trick. When something isn’t where it’s supposed to be, people assume that it has disappeared. An optical illusion, one you wouldn’t even find at magic shows these days.” Hakuba watched out of the corner of her eye as Kid stood up with the painting held by his side. “I believe you’re one minute and 13.02 seconds late, Kaitou Kid.”

 

“What can I say? I got caught in the snow.” Kid said as he tossed a small round object up in the air and caught it a few times before throwing it to the ground. 

 

Hakuba watched as smoke billowed up and around Kid before Kid’s voice drifted towards her from above.

 

“You weren’t so quick to work this trick out, were you?” Kid smirked. 

 

“Oh about that,” Hakuba smiled, “I cut your little rope.”

 

“Wh-What?!” 

 

Hakuba’s eyes followed Kid’s movement as he turned around and pushed open the large window behind him, “Were you planning to follow up your magic show with a little circus act?” Hakuba waited until Kid saw the cut rope and looked out the window before he continued speaking, “Also, I untied the advertising balloon you put on the roof.”

 

“No kidding…”

 

Hakuba walked up to the landing Kid was on and headed towards him, “Now you have no way out. It’s time for the truth behind the mysterious Kaitou Kid to come to light.”

 

“Heh.” Hakuba took a small step back as a hang glider of all things put itself together on Kid’s back as Kid spoke, “Secrets are the lifeblood of magicians. They won’t be brought to light so easily.”

 

“A hang glider?!” Hakuba smirked as she chuckled lightly, “Heh, you’re a veritable Batman.”

 

“Except Batman’s a comic book hero.” Kid said, “ _ He _ doesn’t exist. Farewell.” 

 

The moment Kid jumped out the window, Hakuba rushed towards it and muttered to herself, “How foolish. There are near-gale force winds blowing north-northwest out there. This is no night for flying.” Hakuba couldn't help but wonder if Kid even bothered taking the weather into effect when planning for the heist, almost immediately Kid crash landed on the skating rink.

 

Hakuba watched in amusement as a smoke bomb went off and two Kids emerged from it, while the police force and Inspector Nakamori all went after the one on the right, Hakuba decided to pay attention to the one on the left, after she noted down that Kaitou Kid was bad at skating she decided to head home seeing that Kid was no longer around. 

 

Heading home led to Hakuba realizing one thing; she had school tomorrow morning. Hakuba couldn’t help but scowl as she went about getting ready for bed.

 

Transferring schools was never a good experience for her, not only because of everyone mistaking her for a boy but because of her mixed heritage, she was not looking forward to class tomorrow.

 


	2. Beginning Rivalry

“As of February 4th, 2015. 09.00.32.41,” Hakuba began once she stood in the front of the classroom despite no one’s eyes being on her, “I’m a transfer student here from London High School. The name’s Hakuba Saguru.” Hakuba smiled as a whole the entire class turned their attention onto her. 

 

She felt a bit awkward since her uniform had yet to come in so she was attending school in the meantime in a white blouse and a pair of slacks. 

 

“He’s so cool!” 

 

Hakuba’s eyes widened as one by one students began commenting on how cool  _ he  _ was, and with a sinking feeling she realized they had all thought she was a male transfer student. Hakuba glanced at her new teacher and saw she was frowning at the class. Hakuba caught her attention and shook her head no, it’d only cause a fuss if the teacher corrected everyone and that was attention Hakuba did not want. Silently, Hakuba walked to an empty seat and sat there as the teacher attempted to calm everyone down, it looked like getting through the year quietly wasn’t going to happen. 

.

..

…

The next day at school Hakuba walked into the classroom and was heading towards her seat when she heard a classmate speaking.

 

“I entered a contest for Seki no Mawari concert tickets! And guess what happened!” 

 

Hakuba glanced over at the girl and realized it was Inspector Nakamori’s daughter; Aoko talking with one of their male classmates.

 

“You...won?”  The male classmate said hesitantly. 

 

“That’s right!” Aoko smiled widely as she spoke, “A pair of tickets!”

 

“It’ pretty obvious you won when you’re smiling so much, dummy.” The male classmate said causing Hakuba to frown at his tone. 

 

“What was that? Keep saying stuff like that and I won’t invite you!” Aoko said, slamming her hands on his desk. 

 

“You seem to be distressed my Damsel.” Hakuba said striding over towards the two of them.

 

“H-Hakuba-kun?” Aoko said in shock as she turned to look at her while the male classmate just stared. 

 

Hakuba grinned kindly deciding she’ll let the ‘kun’ part go for now, “Nakamori Aoko correct? It’s a pleasure to meet you, I had the opportunity of working with your father at the previous Kaitou Kid heist.” Wanting to cheer her up a bit, Hakuba lifted Aoko’s hand into her own and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “A man who waves off an offer from a lady so easily doesn’t deserve someone like you.”

 

“B-But..” Aoko blushed and looked down.

 

“A pathetic detective who can’t catch Kid, and the daughter of a pathetic Inspector who can’t catch Kid.” The male classmate smirked, “Perhaps you two should go together than.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Aoko demanded.

 

Hakuba narrowed her eyes, “Well, he sure seems partial to Kid.” Hakuba turned towards Aoko, “If I catch Kid tonight than would you allow me to accompany you to this concert?”

 

“Eh?!”

 

Aoko looked confused but agreed regardless, “Sounds good!” 

 

The male classmate snickered, “As if the great Kaitou Kid will be caught by someone like you.”

 

Hakuba smiled coldly, “Well, Kid is a genius unlike you. It certainly won’t be a walk in the park. If by chance I do lose, I’ll leave you to escort Aoko.”

 

“Sounds fun!” The male classmate grinned, “I don’t really wanna go. But you’re on!”

 

Hakuba leaned down to whisper in Aoko’s ear, “You really want to go with him correct? Now he’ll have to go.”

 

Aoko’s head snapped around to stare at Hakuba in shock and a bit of gratitude, Hakuba bid them both a farewell and headed towards her seat just as the teacher walked into the room. 

 

It was after attendance was taken that Hakuba was able to learn the male classmates name was Kuroba Kaito. 

.

..

…

The night of the heist, Hakuba waited off to the side was the task force finished preparing for Kid’s arrival. The helicopters had already arrived as did the news crew, Hakuba just wished they weren’t all so annoying as they were getting prepared.

 

“Let’s get an interview with the Detective who’s been in the limelight lately, Hakuba-kun!” 

 

Hakuba’s eyes widened as the reported began making her way over towards her and Hakuba secretly wished she had the ability to turn invisible, at least in that very moment. 

 

“...Um, What’re you doing Hakuba-kun?” The reporter walked over and held her mic out towards Hakuba who gave her a deadpan look. 

 

“No comment I’m afraid.”

 

“H-huh?” Hakuba almost felt bad considering how put off the reporter looked but she never did like reporters getting to close. 

 

Hakuba smiled at her gently, and was rewarded with a fierce blush, before moving off to the side away from the media’s attention. 

 

“Looks like even Kid managed to get scared off!” Hakuba walked up to the laughing Inspector Nakamori and questioned him.

 

“Inspector, How many men are stationed in the basement.” 

 

The Inspector grinned and crossed his arms, “Hm. None, of course. The basement is protected by a fortress of lasers! Even Kid’s not stupid enough to try getting in through there.”

 

Hakuba smirked and turned away from the puzzled Inspector and quickly left the room before others could notice. She made her way down to the basement, glad she had studied the buildings blueprints the night before. 

 

“....and here I am.”

 

Hakuba entered the basement and couldn’t help her grin of triumph as she saw Kaitou Kid clinging to a rope above all the lasers. 

 

“Now I’ve just gotta wait for the moment!” 

 

Hakuba chuckled, “That’s as far as you go, Kaitou Kid.”

 

“Wh-What?!”

 

“Now, Let’s put an end to this circus.” Hakuba said, flinging her arm out to the side and pressing the red button on the wall.

 

A colorless smoke began pouring into the room.

 

“K-knockout gas?” Kid smirked, “I see. Since circus performances end with clouds of smoke. Huh?”

 

“In 17.58 seconds this room will be filled with smoke.” Hakuba calmly said as she pulled out a gas mask. “Give up. You’ve lost.”

 

“I wonder about that!” 

 

Hakuba tensed when Kid pulled out a gun and aimed it right at her, she was surprised enough by the card that came flying out that she dropped the mask when it hit her hand. When a stinging sensation formed she noticed how the card had practically given her a paper cut across the back of her hand. 

 

_ ‘His hand is 25 cm from the mask. Mine is 20 cm. We’re moving at the same speed. I’ve got it!’ _

Hakuba thought as she reached for the gas mask.

 

What Hakuba hadn’t been counting on was Kaitou Kid managing to wrestle the gas mask away from her and she ended up being the one to succumb to the sleeping gas. Hakuba had to admit it was thrilling to be on par with Kid who clearly wasn’t holding back if the knee to the stomach and elbow to the chest were any say in the matter.

 

She came too moments later when members of the task force rushed into the room and had woken her up. She was highly disturbed to see that Kid had changed her clothes so she was wearing his clothing instead but Hakuba was glad to see it was just the outer clothing that was changed meaning Kid hadn't seen under her clothes. 

 

Though that didn’t change the fact that he had still changed her, a teenage girls, clothing without her consent.

 

“I-Inspector! The person in the basement isn’t Kid! It’s Detective Hakuba!” Hakuba held her head as the sudden sleeping gas gave her a slowly building headache as two officers helped her to her feet, and another reported in. 

.

..

…

Hakuba couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed as she was forced to go to the hospital due to side effects of the sleeping gas.

 

“Would you like extra painkillers?” 

 

Hakuba looked over at the nurse and smiled politely, “Don’t worry.” Hakuba said as she mentally did the calculations, “In three hours, 31 minutes and 49 seconds the gas’s effects will leave my body.”

 

“Okay…” The nurse smiled and bowed before backing out of the room.

 

Hakuba glanced over at the window by her hospital bed. “Just you wait…” Hakuba muttered determinedly as she pictured Kid standing in front of her. 

 

Her stay in Japan just became a thousand times more interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa.....Jut realized how awesome Hakuba is. Just saying :)


	3. White Valentines Day

Hakuba wasn’t sure how she felt about February 14th. It’s been ten days since she transferred to Ekoda High School and in that time she’s realized one thing.

 

Everyone thought for sure that she was a male and that teenage girls were apparently attracted to foreigners. The moment Hakuba walked into school she was bombarded with chocolate goodies from multiple girls, and worrying about how they’d take rejection led to her accepting all the chocolate’s and mentally cataloging who she now owed chocolate to in return.

 

Something Hakuba was more interested in was learning about the new transfer student; Koizumi Akako. She wasn’t aware of the transfer rates in Japanese schools but two in under a month seemed off to her. 

 

Sighing, Hakuba entered the classroom just in time to witness the end of what seemed to be the new transfer student and Kuroba Kaito’s interaction, as well as the class cheering on a magic trick he’d performed. 

 

“Alright class! Take your seats!” 

 

Hakuba walked over to his desk and was surprised to see the transfer student sitting at the desk to her left.  She looked over and smiled before handing over a box of chocolate, Hakuba was somewhat surprised how easily she’d given away chocolate today of all days but accepted in none the less.

 

“Thank you Koizumi-san.” Hakuba said politely and for some reason she seemed shocked by Hakuba’s reply.

 

“...please. Call me Akako.” Akako smiled and Hakuba wasn’t sure how to feel about Akako as a shiver went down her spine. 

 

Other than that small interaction the day passed by in relative peace other than Hakuba slowly growing a collection of more and more chocolates.

 

Attending Kid’s heist that night left Hakuba more worried than she would’ve liked. The officers had used knockout gas and they were all prepare, Kid was obviously affected but what startled her was how Kid suddenly seemed to be in pain and coughed lightly.

 

The was the blood dripping down Kid’s chin that was cause for concern. 

 

“Now’s our chance! Catch him!” Inspector Nakamori yelled.

 

Hakuba suddenly realized she was the only one who’d noticed the blood.

 

Kid startled them all by screaming in pain and Hakuba took half a step forward before realizing something was wrong and Kid needed help.

 

Deciding to follow her gut instincts, Hakuba  _ accidentally  _ opened the nearest window to get some ventilation in the room, hopefully than Kid would be aware enough to stop whatever was hurting him. 

 

A puff of dark purple smoke filled the room as Kid vanished leaving behind a few droplets of blood and many confused officers. Gritting her teeth, secretly wishing she didn’t just help a criminal escape police custody, Hakuba turned and ran out of the building, searching the street on either side for any sight of Kid. 

 

What Hakuba didn’t expect was to run down an alleyway and see an elderly officer reaching towards the sky and Kaitou Kid seemingly flying away. The red moon and mixture of ravens and crows in the sky appearing all of a sudden caused Hakuba to feel more uneasy than she’s ever felt in her life. 

 

Huffing in annoyance, Hakuba turned and took off running full sprint towards where the majority of the birds were heading. It’d taken her five minutes, 24 seconds to get there but when she did Hakuba didn’t know what she was seeing anymore.

 

Kaitou Kid trapped in a glowing red circle with Koizumi Akako of all people, dressed in a rather skimpy dress in Hakuba’s opinion, laughing at him. Akako flung her arm out to the side and Hakuba sincerely wished she was dreaming.

 

It was as though time itself had stopped, everything was frozen. Expect Akako, Kaitou Kid and herself. 

 

“Is this…” Kid muttered in shock, “Red magic?”

 

Hakuba gaped at the scene in front of her as black feathers began to rain down on them all. Magic wasn’t real, it couldn’t be….yet Hakuba couldn’t deny she was currently witnessing the impossible. 

 

The sudden purple lightning hitting the circle and turning into flames around Kid make Hakuba worried than might just be witness to a murder tonight. Due to the loud sounds the...magic was creating, Hakuba couldn’t hear a word the two of them were saying but she could see how much pain Kid was in. 

 

Not even sure if she could do any damage, Hakuba picked up the closest and biggest rock she could see and chucked it at the circle hoping if she ruined the...connection? She’d be able to break the magic spell. 

 

Not even seconds after she’d scratched a part of the symbols away, Kaitou Kid accepted whatever Akako was handing him. Whatever it was it seemed like Kid was struggling to put it near his mouth but suddenly stopped and lowered it as he began speaking with Akako. The thing in his hand broke and Kid looked up at the sky causing Akako and Hakuba too as well, just in time to witness the first of snowfall. The flames in the circle slowly died out and than the circle began to vanish as well. 

 

Getting the feeling that she was not going to be welcomed there should they notice her presence, Hakuba slowly backed away from the two of them once it seemed like Kid regained the ability to move. Before fully leaving the area, Hakuba glanced back to see if everything was alright and was a tab concerned by Akako sitting on the ground with doves on her while Kid stood behind her looking down at the ground as the brim of his hat was brought down. 

 

Today was definitely a memorable day by all means and Hakuba groaned realizing it wasn’t even over yet. The one thing she regretted with joining the Kaitou Kid Task Force was all the paperwork she had to help do after every heist if she was apart of it.

 

Also how the officers, Inspector Nakamori the most, all seemed annoyed with her and showed it by ignoring her once they were at the station ever since she first started working with them. Hakuba supposed she did deserve it since it wasn’t like she tried to get along with them in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This show is oddly addicting to watch. I have school in three hours and I can't seem to stop....


	4. Call me Maybe?

Ever since that heist two days ago where Hakuba had witnessed the impossible, she’s avoided Akako in school and she suspected the girl was more than displeased with her. Though Hakuba felt a bit guilty for it, she was also just staying on the side of caution to avoid any...mishaps with magic. 

 

Researching Red Magic, as she remembered Kid saying, lead to many new discoveries and what Hakuba believed to be the dark side of the internet but now she could at least say she understood that Akako wasn’t a magician but a witch if her facts were correct.  

 

She didn’t think she could just go up and ask her, but apparently she could.

 

It was time for home room and Akako had politely asked Hakuba to accompany her out in the hall. The only thing weird about the situation was how Kuroba Kaito couldn’t seem to stop staring at the two of them as they left the room.

 

They walked in silence for a could of minutes, Hakuba wasn’t the least bit surprised as they headed towards the always empty staircase heading to the roof instead of the vending machines like most people would go to during homeroom. They both came to a stop outside the door to the roof, but they didn’t go outside. From where they were, even if someone happened to use the staircase they wouldn’t be able to see them in the shadows. 

 

When Akako proceeded to only stare at her, Hakuba decided she’d start the conversation.

 

“So...you’re a witch?” Hakuba asked when that was not what she meant to say at all and Akako was staring at her shocked. 

 

“Oh~? How would you know that, Hakuba-kun.”

 

Hakuba couldn’t help but wince at Akako’s flirtatious tone.

 

“I have reasons to believe you are capable of Red Magic,” Hakuba said slowly yet calmly, “I must admit my knowledge on that topic is limited.”

 

Akako slowly grinned at her, “Hakuba-kun...if you are ever curious feel free to contact me.”

 

Hakuba could only stare as Akako slipped a piece of paper with a number on it into her palm. 

 

Just then the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang and the two of them hurried back to class before the teacher could mark them late.

 

Over the course of the school day Hakuba had to deal with Akako staring at her and grinning non-stop as well as Kuroba Kaito watching the both of them with a serious look on his face. By the time the school day was over Hakuba was glad for the chance to get away from the madness and go home.

 

She didn’t expect Aoko and Kuroba Kaito to suddenly appear and ask to walk home with her. Of all the days for Hakuba to decide to walk home it just had to be today. Since she didn’t have much say in the matter, Hakuba quietly followed behind the bickering pair up until it was time for her to split off from the two of them and head the correct way to her house. 

 

Aoko was surprised, “You don’t live this way?”

 

Hakuba shook her head.

 

“Ah! I would’ve walked you to your house than!” Aoko cried, “Won’t it be dark by the tone you start walking back? We wouldn’t have walked so far!”

 

Hakuba shrugged and smiled at Aoko, “It’s fine, it’s not too late and we don’t have school tomorrow.”

 

“Than would you like to come over and hang out?” 

 

Now it was Hakuba’s turn to be surprised, and it seemed she was not the only one if the look on Kaito’s face was any indication.

 

Reluctantly Hakuba agreed.

 

She’d forgotten how strained her relationship with Inspector Nakamori was until she was already seated on the couch in their home and he was staring at her and at his daughter before looking back at her. 

 

“....You two are friends?”

 

Kaito snorted, “Nah. Aoko just didn’t want him walking home this late when he lives a bit out of the way.”

 

“I am friends with Hakuba-kun!” Aoko snapped at Kaito before turning towards her, “Right?”

 

Hakuba’s smile became a tad forced as the Inspector and Kaito glared at her, “Of course Aoko-san.”

 

Aoko smiled happily, “I’ll go make some tea! BaKaito come help carry the dishes!”

 

Kaito began whining loudly but followed after Aoko and left Hakuba alone with the Inspector.

 

“....So…” Inspector Nakamori coughed awkwardly, “How...are you?”

 

Hakuba sighed and spoke quietly so the two in the kitchen wouldn’t overhear, “Inspector there’s no point in forcing yourself to converse with me when you clearly do not like me.” 

 

The look on the Inspectors face had Hakuba doubting herself slightly but she stood firm with her instincts. 

 

“I don’t-“

 

“You and the rest of the task force don’t exactly keep it secret how you feel about my joining.” Hakuba explained calmly, “Plus it’s not like I was welcoming in return so I supposed this is to be expected. You don’t need to worry about my being here, I should get going anyway.” 

 

“Is your ride here?” Inspector Nakamori suddenly asked.

 

“Huh?” Hakuba blinked.

 

“Is your father here to pick you up?” 

 

Hakuba tilted her head, “Of course not. He’s a busy man Inspector, surely you know this.”

 

Inspector Nakamori frowned, “How were you planning on getting home?”

 

“Same way I arrived. Walking.”

 

Inspector Nakamori snorted, “it’s almost five, by the time Aoko finished making tea and everyone was done it’d be closer to six. You don’t even live nearby so it’ll be late by the time you get home.”

 

Hakuba said, “If I leave now I’ll be home by 6:30pm. If I stay for tea I’ll make it home by 7:30pm or near eight is a better estimate.”

 

The inspectors eyes narrowed dangerously, “I am not letting you walk home alone that late at night!” 

 

Hakuba was genuinely confused, “Why not? If Baya cannot pick me up than I walk home. This isn’t a new occurrence Inspector.”

 

“What is Superintendent-General Hakuba thinking letting a teenager walk home that late?!” 

 

“It’s not like he’s home when I am Inspector.” Hakuba muttered only a tad bitter, though she’d long since had gotten use to her father's absence.

 

“I’ll drive you home.” Inspector Nakamori said just as Aoko and Kaito returned with the tea and a few snacks.

 

By the time the Inspector and Hakuba left the house it was already 6:40pm. Hakuba stayed silent the entire time bar giving the Inspector directions to her house. Due to sudden traffic, the Inspector didn’t reach Hakuba’s house until 8:37. 

 

Hakuba went to get out of the car but was stopped by the Inspector putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hakuba-kun,” Inspector Nakamori frowned at the surprisingly large but abandoned looking house in front of him, “...is there nobody home?” 

 

“Of course not,” Hakuba said, “Otusan should be home around two or three in the morning and Baya usually comes at 5am on the dot.”

 

“You’re alone all night?”

 

Hakuba wasn’t sure she liked the tone or look Inspector Nakamori was giving her.

 

“It’s fine.” Hakuba insisted and Inspector Nakamori shook his head and started muttering under his breath. 

 

He reached into the glove department and pulled out a pen and tore a piece of paper out of his police notebook. He hastily scribbled on it before shoving it in Hakuba’s direction.

 

“Here. I want you to calm me for any reason you want someone to come pick you up or whatever alright?”

 

And in that moment Hakuba was struck with the realization that the Inspector was still a father of a girl her age. 

 

Hakuba took the slip of paper and nodded in thanks before getting out of the car and heading in to her house.

 

She couldn’t help but wonder what was with people today and giving her their number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason writing this story Is a lot easier than my other DCCC and MK story. But than again Hakuba as a girl Is awesome. :)


	5. Greek Mythology

Hakuba was somewhat annoyed to be missing Kid’s next heist due to her father demanding she spend some time at home and enjoying Japan but at the same time she was thankful for the little break. She now had the free time to do something she loved, reread Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes series and even get caught up on a few shows she’s missed as of late. 

 

Surely the task force could handle Kid’s heist at the clock tower without her. When the Inspector found out she wasn’t coming he had asked her if there was anyone else home at the moment and when she answered in the negative he shook his head and reminded her that she had his number which she had yet to use. 

 

Humming lightly, Hakuba debates on turning on the live coverage of Kids heist but today was supposed to be her day off so she decided against it in the end. 

 

Instead she settled down in her cozy armchair in the library and wrapped a blanket around herself as she grabbed  _ The hound of Baskerville  _ and began reading. She was so focused on the world of Sherlock Holmes that she didn’t even notice how time had snuck away from her as she went from one book to another and eventually to another series entirely. 

 

Searching from one book to another throughout the family library, there was a wide assortment of genres and Hakuba was pleasantly surprised to see a book on actual magic and not magicians in the library. Deciding to put having Akako’s number to use, Hakuba sent a picture of the book to her and asked if it had any merit to read the book.

 

Not even a few seconds later Akako answered her back with a solid  _ Yes. _

 

Eagerly Hakuba opened the thick book and began reading. Unfortunately Red Magic wasn’t mentioned at all but something called Blue Magic was. Hakuba grinned as details of how Blue Magic was founded and on how certain spells were performed were written out in perfect detail. 

 

Perhaps in another life she would’ve been excited enough to try and perform magic of her own but since she saw what magic allowed Akako to be capable of Hakuba wasn’t sure she wanted that power. 

 

_ ‘Although...it couldn’t hurt to learn how to break spells or make it so they wouldn’t affect me.’  _ Hakuba thought as she began to mentally take notes on everything she was reading. 

 

According to the book, Blue Magic, though destructive like Red Magic, was also capable of performing good will spells only if the caster intended it. However, it came with a price; In order to successfully perform a spell with good intentions the caster had to be willing to sacrifice themselves should the need arise. Frowning slightly, Hakuba continued reading, in order for one to begin training for a witch/warlock position they need to have an open mind and heritage involving wiccan descent. 

Hakuba wondered if Akako’s entire family were magical or if it was just her. If it was, then Hakuba could understand how lonely Akako might feel within her own home.

 

Blue Magic was the only tie between Red and Black Magic. Both born of evil intent but when some of one cult intertwined with that of those in White Magic, Blue Magic was created and avoided by what should have been their allies. According to the book she found, these magical beings could be traced back thousands of years ago but seemingly end up extinct for about a hundred years before suddenly popping back into existence. 

 

Hakuba wished the book would go into more detail in regards to the hundred year period that they were all unaccountable for, instead the next chapter delved into the existence of Pandora, and Pandora’s box.

 

Pandora was something she did know at least a little bit about, according to Greek mythology, Pandora was a goddess. She was the first woman, one created out of earth and given special gifts from the gods. Pandora carried with her a jar, one containing all of the misery and evil in the world which she released after being married off to Epimetheus. However, from what Hakuba was reading from the book, Pandora’s jar became known as Pandora’s box in the sixteenth century. Hakuba was fascinated to learn that some believed Pandora’s box contained not evil but blessings which were being saved for humanity had Pandora’s curiosity not gotten the better of her and caused her to open the box.

 

Hakuba felt as though the box could contain both blessings and evil, and what escaped depended on who was wielding the box and for what purpose. She couldn’t help but wonder if Pandora was still around today, if so, was it still in the form of a box? Could it have been changed by magic over the years or was Pandora actually a person? Maybe even a plant, a animal, or a object.

 

She had so many questions and theories forming in her head, yet she had no one to discuss them with. She could try talking about Pandora with Akako but for some reason the idea caused Hakuba a great deal of discomfort so she thought better than to call the girl. Instead, Hakuba had to admit to herself that the only one who knew of Pandora was herself and there was a chance she would never get the answers she wished for. 

 

That didn’t mean she’d stop looking into the matter though, after all she was a stubborn girl when she wanted to be.

 

Deciding she had enough with reading for the night, Hakuba turned on the television just in time to see a news report saying how the heist had ended and that Kid was almost captured due to help from a mysterious source.  She felt a brief flash of annoyance at the possibility of anyone capturing Kid before her but than she reminded herself that he was a criminal and it doesn't matter who caught him as long as he was caught. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? Two updates in a day?! 
> 
> hehe, I wrote instead of paying attention to the class lecture.


	6. Ghosts ARE real?

Akako was more willing to share information with her than Hakuba thought she would be. The moment Hakuba walked into school Akako was waiting for her at the front gates and had asked to walk to class together.

 

“So, did you learn anything from that book of yours?” Akako asked with a smirk on her face.

 

Hakuba hummed lightly in response, “Not...exactly what I wanted but still plenty of interesting facts.” 

 

“Anything I could help with Hakuba-kun?”

 

“Hm, If you wouldn’t mind than Akako-san, could you tell me about the different types of magic there is?” Hakuba asked as she held open the door for Akako to walk though. 

 

“Let’s see…” Akako said softly, before she began telling Hakuba small Tibbets of information, she had a feeling Akako was purposely leaving a lot of things out but Hakuba appreciated her telling her at least these few things. 

 

Sadly they could not continue their discussion once they reached the classroom as multiple boys ran up to and surrounded Akako and a fair amount of the girls in the class came up to Hakuba to talk. The same thing seemed to happen throughout the rest of the day as one after another, distractions came and kept the two of them from being able to talk to one another. 

.

..

...

“The Angel’s Crown…” Hakuba murmured to herself as she walked into the precinct, there were a few hours before the heist was supposed to begin and she was about to head on over with the task force when she got a text alert from her father asking her to come home.

 

As a Detective her work would always come first for her but apparently her father had messaged Inspector Nakamori as well. Inspector Nakamori who then sent her home immediately. Her being annoyed would be a understatement, but the moment Hakuba arrived at the house Baya was gleefully cooking dinner and her father was in his study apparently waiting for her.

 

Hakuba kissed Baya’s cheek in greeting before heading to the study to say hello to her father as well. 

 

“Otusan?” Hakuba called, knocking lightly on the door as she pushed it open without awaiting a response. 

 

“Saguru-chan!” 

 

Hakuba yelped as her father pulled her into a firm hug that made her feel as though her oxygen was being deprived, after a few minutes of awkward flailing she finally managed to break out of the hug.

 

Her father was grinning happily as he beamed at her, “The one night I manage to come home early I found out you were out at a heist! Of course, I had to get you home so we could have some much needed Daddy and Daughter bonding time!” 

 

Hakuba gaped at him as he told her his reasoning. “Ot-”

 

“Come on now! Surely, Baya’s finished making dinner for us!” Her father grabbed her by the shoulders and began pushing her out of the room, “While we eat you can tell me all about how school’s going.”

 

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them catching up and discussing previous cases together before having a movie night.

.

..

...

Sunday at 8pm. That’s when Kid planned to come back for the Angel’s Crown but Hakuba could tell there was something more that Inspector Nakamori wasn’t telling her. Perhaps it had something to do with how weird two certain classmates of hers had been acting ever since the heist.

 

She’d missed not only Kid’s heist but a day of school due to her father wanting to...bond before he returned to work but Akako kept her up to date by telling her how Aoko had asked Kaito on a date and he’d thought it was a joke but ended up agreeing. She also told her how Aoko seemed to spy on Kaito for the entire day but Hakuba doubted that had to do with the whole going on a date situation. Still, she was glad Aoko gathered up the courage to ask the guy she likes out to a date on Sunday even if he was a jerk and a pervert at times. Since than the week seemed to fly by until it was finally Saturday evening and Hakuba had finished all of her assignments. 

 

Hakuba sat down at the desk in her bedroom and sighed as she caught sight of her reflection in the wall mirror off to the side. She looked like someone who hadn’t slept in weeks, possible because she didn’t due to researching all she could on magic, Kaitou Kid and old case files from London.

 

Groaning slightly, Hakuba turned and frowned at the mirror...there was no curve….her being flat chested never bothered her much since the added weight would only get in the way but sometimes, she wished she had at least a B-cup if it’d help others realize she was a girl.

 

The only man who ever realized she was a girl the first time they met was a man who she despised with her entire being, and wanted gone. 

 

Hakuba shook her head as though to physically stop that line of thought, “...Maybe I should go to sleep early….”

 

She stood and quickly changed into her pajamas that had 221B written repeatedly on it before sliding into her bed. Tomorrow was going to be an early day for her but at least she would be getting some sleep.

 

She missed the heist. 

 

Hakuba had never been so horrified in her life, she literally slept through the rest of Saturday until almost 11pm Sunday night. She didn’t even notice how exhausted her body was, and how she just woke up energized beyond relief with eight hours and 30 minutes until she had to be at school.

 

She didn’t think she’d be able to go back to sleep even if she tried every trick in the book.

 

Today was definitely not going to be her day, she only wished she could say she was kidding.

 

“But ice cream...is sweet too?” Hakuba blinked, thankfully her body didn’t seem to feel tired despite the odd sleeping schedule she’s had as of late.

 

Ever since she’d gone for tea at Aoko’s house the one day she’d been talking to her non-stop and today the moment she walked into the room Aoko ambushed her to tell her about her date with Kaito, who was off to the side shooting the two of them odd looks.

 

“That reminds me!” Aoko gasped before turning and gesturing at Kaito to come over which he did reluctantly, “Did you guys hear?”

 

“About what Aoko-san?” Hakuba asked, she doubted Aoko was going to keep talking about her date with Kaito right there.

 

“There’s a ghost here at school!” Aoko whispered nervously. 

 

“What? A ghost?” Kaito said in disbelief. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Aoko nodded before looking over at Hakuba who shrugged.

 

“You sure about that?” Kaito smirked riling Aoko up.

 

“Of course I am!” Aoko said vehemently, “Keiko saw it herself! Last night, when she was studying in the library and was about to head home she heard a noise!”

 

“A noise…” Kaito said dryly.

 

“Mmm! She followed the sound and that’s when she saw it! The ghost reached out and grabbed her!” Aoko screeched suddenly, startling Hakuba and Kaito.

 

“Did I scare you?” Aoko asked looking at Kaito who seemed shell-shocked.

 

“Th-That hideous face…” Kaito muttered staring at Aoko in horror. 

 

“Jeez.” Aoko pouted as she sat down next to them.

 

“A-Anyway, ghosts aren’t real.” Kaito snorted.

 

“Well, I don’t see why not.” Hakuba smiled as she forced herself to calm down from the shock Aoko had given her, “Ghosts are free to travel wherever they please right?” 

 

“YOU of all people believe in ghosts?!” Kaito said incredulously causing Hakuba to scowl at the way he said that. 

 

Deciding not to start a fight, Hakuba ignored Kaito and looked back at Aoko, “Please go on Aoko-san, what happened to Keiko-san next?”

 

“She got quite the shock yesterday, so she slept in and skipped school.” Aoko said, “Now it’s our duty to avenge her!”

 

“Well, good luck with that.” Kaito said as he rested his chin on his palm.

 

“ _ Our  _ duty.” Aoko repeated as she leaned over Kaito threateningly.

 

“Eh?” Kaito blinked, “Just take Bastard Hakuba with you!”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t Kuroba-kun.” Hakuba cut in glaring at him, “I need to head to the police station to pick up the files on the past two heists I’ve missed.”

 

Aoko tilted her head, “Oh yeah Hakuba-kun, why haven’t you gone?” 

 

“A-Ah just a few chores had gotten in the way. I do have other cases Aoko-san.” Hakuba said successfully avoiding answering the question truthfully.

 

Just another normal day for her at Ekoda High School it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Hakuba made more appearances in the shows...anyone else excited to see the new Detective Conan movie? It's the 22 movie~!!! I don't know when I'll be able to see it though. :/


	7. My Parents Child

Hakuba wished she was able to go “Ghost hunting” as Aoko called it because from what Aoko told her, it sounded like her and Kaito had a lot of fun. Of course Akako’s recap sounded much more amusing….and cruel, despite her not telling Hakuba everything again. Sadly, Hakuba ended up having to learn all of this over the phone as she ended up going on a impromptu visit back home to England to visit her mother, who declared Hakuba’s presence was absolutely necessary for a meeting. 

 

Hakuba wished she knew what the meeting was ahead of time. If she had known, than she wouldn’t be in her current predicament. 

 

“Sa-chan hurry!” 

 

Hakuba couldn’t look away from the mirror. Her mother told her this meeting was important for the company, what she didn’t tell her was that she needed to be dressed up and that her mother had picked out a date for her!

 

The dress her mother picked was a elegant yet simple black Venus dress that was low cut in the back and possibly two sizes to small seeing how despite being flat chested the dress complimented her body nicely, showing off her curves and plenty of skin. The dress itself had a night neckline and open crisscross over her back into the dip of her spine.

 

All in all, highly inappropriate for a seventeen year old girl. 

 

“Sa-chan!”

 

“Coming mum!” Hakuba yelled, taking one last glance at her reflection before turning and walking out her dressing room door.They were currently at a large ballroom and Hakuba had to get dressed here since she came right here from the plane, and her mother ended up doing her making with winged eyeliner and gold eyeshadow.

 

Mentally preparing herself, Hakuba slowly made her way down the hall and towards the stairs where the rest of the board members, their plus ones, her mother and her supposed date were waiting. 

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“She looks beautiful.   
  


“To be young again~!”

 

Hakuba blushed at each comment thrown her way, before her eyes landed on that of her mother and the young man standing to the left of her with a distinctive tattoo over his eye. 

 

Someone who she last saw two years ago when she realized the truth and had been hunting down ever since; Gunter Von Goldberg II. 

 

Hakuba felt as though the floor was pulled out from under her as Gunter smiled at her and calmly walked towards her. 

 

She couldn’t believe this was happening, according to her information he was supposed to have fled to Japan years ago!

 

“Sa-chan,” Hakuba looked at her mother who threw her arm over Gunter’s shoulders, “You remember Gunter don’t you? He was in the area and when he heard about the ball we were having he asked me to invite you so you could have the chance to rekindle. Isn’t that romantic?!” 

 

Hakuba dodged out of the way was Gunter reached out to grab her hand.

 

“ _ Saguru _ .” The sharp tone her mother had used hand Hakuba freezing and allowing Gunter to take her hand in his while her mother glared at her. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, my love.” Gunter smiled as he brought Hakuba’s hand up to his mouth as he pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. 

 

Hakuba flinched the moment his lips touched her but kept quiet due to the cold look on her mother’s face. She knew her place, attend the meeting and ball, mingle and do not forsaken the family name. 

 

It didn’t help that her mother literally set her up on a date with the man she hated most in the world. 

 

“Come on Sa-chan…” Gunter whispered as he leaned towards her so that his lips brushed against her ear, “No hidden agenda or attempted assassination today...I truly did miss you.” 

 

“I did not miss you.” Hakuba stated as she reluctantly allowed herself to be guided out onto the dance floor. 

 

Two dances were her limit on allowing herself to stay in his presence for her mother, it had to be a sick bit of irony that the two songs ended up being two of the longest slow dancing songs she’s ever heard. Thankfully, some old friends of her mother’s demanded her attention and Hakuba was able to get away from Gunter.

 

Of course later that night her mother complained when she learned that Hakuba had ditched her date in order to go talk with older men. It took Hakuba reminding her that she needed to talk to them in order to flaunt the family name before her mother stopped arguing with her. 

 

Hakuba really just wanted to go back to Japan. She loves her mother and she has no doubt her mother loves her it’s just...ever since Hakuba began taking on cases, their relationship had become somewhat strained. 

 

Whenever they talked it was like a pair of strangers being forced in the same room and her mother was constantly reminding her how she was the model for the family name. She also constantly told her how she should, “...quite prancing around as a Detective already when she’ll be taking over the company once she’s of age.”

 

All in all, Hakuba was not fond of staying in her home in London for to long, but she did enjoy her visits as long as the family company and her disapproving relatives weren’t mentioned. 

 

It was because of all that, that despite the fact she was supposed to be in London for the next week, Hakuba arranged for herself to be on the first flight available to Japan after being home for only a day. It was impulsive and a waste of money, but Hakuba couldn’t really find it in herself to care. She’d just have to deal with her mother’s scolding and her father’s disappointed stares afterwards, she was okay with that though since she’d gotten use to it by now.

 

The one thing Hakuba may regret about leaving so early was that now she had no time to go out and visit some of her old hangouts and say hello to old acquaintances of hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I planned on this being a short story with a couple of Tibbets added to the series. Only now that I'm writing I found that my brain simply doesn't want to shut off and I want to write out everything.
> 
> Meeting Conan, Heiji, befriending them and Kaito, learning about the BO and everything else as they all work together to bring Kaito and Conan's organizations down. I even have plans for cases, heists I made up, necessary OC's, moments to show bonding and Hakuba's mental state. 
> 
> I might be in this for the long run. I hope you all are okay with that and will accompany me on this journey. I can't promise that updates will stay as frequent as they are now but I will never abandon this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Hakuba to have more fics in these fandoms so I'm going to try and write as many clichés as I possibly can. One being a Female Hakuba Saguru~!


End file.
